


Властно и нежно (Охотники на вампиров)

by steinvor



Category: Supernatural, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Sex Toys, Vampire Hunters, scare instruments of torture, team selection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Братья Винчестеры находясь на перепутье между закрытием сериала и "сериальной смертью" попадают на перекресток миров, где встречают других братьев, Фуму и Сейширо





	1. Chapter 1

Это было одно из тех нейтральных заведений на ничейной полосе между мирами, пространствами и мифическими Вселенными, где действовали неписанные законы гостеприимства, негласные кодексы чести убийц и ассасинов, а также свободная конвертация всех мыслимых валют и видов бартерного обмена.  
Дин и Сэм, охотники на сверхъестественное из Лоуренса, штат Канзас, Соединенные Штаты Америки, во время своего незапланированного отпуска застряли тут, между райскими небесами и миром живых, до выяснения всех сопутствующих их внезапному воскрешению, обстоятельств.  
\- Доллары США принимаете? – Старший Винчестер мог наплевать на бюрократическую возню и пуститься в загул, отрываясь за все предыдущие годы напряженной жизни. Он уже положил глаз на двух симпатичных эльфиек, впрочем, выяснилось, что по крайней мере одна из красоток была все-таки эльф мужского пола, и если бы не странная толкиеновская мораль, Дин с удовольствием бы расширил свои горизонты в качественном гетеро- и гомосексуальном сексе.  
Добродетельный и почти целомудренный Сэм как-то умудрился высмотреть в этом царстве порока и вседозволенности внушающую доверие и уважительное почтение высокую фигуру в черном. Нет, он был не похож на героя из эйсидишной песни «Возвращение в черном», незнакомец был в черной сутане священника.  
\- Помнишь, как мы охотились как-то с отцом Дональдом Каллахэном? – начал прощупывать почву занудствующий младший Винчестер, - отчего бы нам не поохотиться еще раз на вампиров, чтобы, так сказать, не растерять боевые навыки…  
Дин недовольно поморщился, но спорить не стал, имеющаяся при себе наличность быстро подходила к концу, а совместная охота могла бы сулить хотя бы дополнительные незапланированные бонусы в виде бесплатной кормежки или приобретения полезных связей. Опять же, было бы познавательно и полезно открыть что-то новое в способах охоты на нечистую силу в разных измерениях.  
Между тем, к святому отцу приблизился такой же высокий черноволосый мужик в длинном плаще и солнцезащитных очках, несмотря на полусумрак, по традиции царивший в баре.  
Незнакомец словно почувствовав на себе изучающий взгляд Винчестера, обернулся к братьям и приглашающе кивнул:  
\- Желаете приобрести какие-нибудь редкие артефакты? О, я вижу вы тоже охотники на вампиров, упырей и всякую нечисть? Могу предложить вам пополнить запасы святой, живой и мертвой воды, найти и доставить оригинальные экземпляры Книги мертвых и Библии, помогу достать Некрономикон, Сильмариллион, коготь василиска или наборы трав выращенных в специальной оранжерее жриц святой Мелитэле…  
Братья Винчестеры выразительно переглянулись между собой и сожалеюще пожали плечами:  
\- Мы бы с удовольствием, только сегодня мы немного, как бы это выразиться, на мели… Вот за какую-нибудь оплачиваемую работенку по изгнанию нечистой силы мы бы взялись. У вас нет никого на примете, кому требуются специалисты по изгнанию вурдалаков и бесов, леших и прочей гадости?  
Теперь настал черед переглядываться и перемигиваться священника с этим таинственным рыночным торговцем, Сэм тихо шепнул на ухо Дину:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что эти двое очень похожи друг на друга, может быть они тоже братья?  
Священник будто расслышав слова Винчестера, произнесенные неразличимым шепотом, подтвердил все их предположения и догадки.  
\- Да, мы являемся родными братьями, к тому же мы оба называемся охотниками. Я уже давно преследую двух близнецов-вампиров, а мой брат, Фума, собирает и доставляет в иные измерения различные ценные предметы и древности.  
Тот, что в темных очках слегка приподнял их и доброжелательно улыбнулся, у него было симпатичное открытое лицо, совсем не похожее на озабоченное лицо его брата-священника.  
Дин предпочел взять быка за рога сразу и попытался обаять потенциальных работодателей впечатляющим резюме:  
\- Вы не принимаете охотников из других миров в компанию? Я бы, например, с большим удовольствием посмотрел на ваши методы по обнаружению и устранению этих вампиров, помню, как мы с моим братом победили целую армию левиафанов…  
Сэм состряпал самую жизнерадостную позитивную улыбку и поддакивающе закивал головой, словно китайский болванчик.  
Священник и торговец тихо посовещались между собой, казалось, почти что одними взглядами, и Фума согласно кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, у вас есть при себе оружие?  
\- Конечно, мачете, дробовик, револьверы, святая вода и молитвенник – короче, полный багажник всякого барахла… Правда на Земле, к которой у нас пока что нет доступа…  
Святой отец немного поморщился, но кивнул:  
\- Ничего, все равно вам бы эти орудия пыток так и не понадобились бы. Наш принцип - проповедовать и нести любовь в мир итак полный скверны и нечисти. Все, что нужно для поимки этих прекрасных беглецов вампиров мы вам предоставим. Фума как раз мне доставил мне пару вещей, про запас.  
Темноволосый Фума выложил и продемонстрировал полный набор противо-вампирского арсенала – плетки, хлысты, обитые бархатом и красным шелком наручники, кляп, страшного вида анальная пробка и анальная цепочка, тюбики с надписью «лубрикант» и целая упаковка простых и анальных презервативов.  
\- Что-то у вас какие-то не те представления, как обращаться с вампирами… - выдавил из себя потрясенный старший из братьев Винчестер.  
Тот, который священник укоризненно сверкнул на несведущих американцев темными очами:  
\- Властно и нежно, что же тут непонятно?

 

25/10/2015


	2. Фума. Спецзаказ из мира Ноблесс.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фума показал оплаченой квитанцией перед носом Камуи.  
> Повезло все-таки Субару...

\- Мне нужно именно это, - в десятый раз подтвердил свой невероятный заказ Фума. - У меня заказ на материалы для исследования и клонирования чистокровных вампиров, как то - плоть, кровь, ногти, волосы, потовые и жировые выделения, зубы. кости, естественные испражнения до и после принятия пищи, стволовые клетки, но я предпочел бы все-таки сперму.  
Камуи, несмотря на молчаливое подтверждение Юко, все еще сомневался в существовании подобного   
~~извращ~~ заказа.  
Между тем, специалист по доставке достал из планшета квитанцию и многозначительно помахал перед хорошеньким, но отнюдь не проявляющим закономерного любопытства, носом Камуи.  
\- Вот, оплачено и подписано, заказчик - некий Ф. из мира Ноблесс. В уплату получено несколько килограммов розовых тапок, прорезиненных фартуков в тон, и дюжина гинекологических розовых латексных перчаток. Владелец этого "добра" прямо-таки сокрушался всем сердцем расплачиваясь за такую мелочь.  
Но Камуи уже не слышал, подхватив своего любимого брата Субару, близнецы-вампиры нырнули в отбеленный мир Хлорки и Уэко Мундо, но не задержались там и проследовали в миры Изгоняющего дъявола, Экзорциста-2 и 3, и далее - в мир Пастыря.  
\- А еще меня попросили, чтобы я взял образцы самолично, чтобы, понимаешь, безо всяких фальсификаций! - Попутный ветер донес это зловещее предупреждение Камуи сквозь целую череду измерений. - Образец семенной жидкости я хотел бы забрать именно у тебя, Камуи.  
Вот и младший из братьев стал таким же неугомонным преследователем Субару и Камуи.  
Повезло же Субару - Сейширо нужна было только лишь кровь.

~~~~

~~~~

17.10.2015


End file.
